Singing Bird
by MiriKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel lost his voice, Now he is gonna start a new life at Dalton. There he can feel safe and not be scared. Start a new life without his lovlely voice.
1. Chapter 1: A Start

Singing Bird

* * *

I closed my eyes and shook his head. No, it was not true. I pulled out my fingers in my hair, Shout Spirit. Crying.

'' I'm so sorry..'' My dad, Burt said with tears in his throat. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I ran quickly away from me.

'' MOM IS NOT DEAD!'' I yelled straight at his face.

Dad shook his head and put both of his hands to his eyes. He sat down carefully.

Bullshit, Mom is not dead. She is just have a little cold, That's why she is not here. No, She is sleeping. Just sleeping.

'' The cancer took over, Kurt. They could not do anything.'' Whispered Dad. Loud enough I could hear it. I shook my head several times. I could not be here, everything hurt too much. Especially my heart, As a small part of me disappeared. I slammed the door hard and ran out of my room. Get out of the house. Into the air. I ran the fastest I could, With tears spirit spray in all directions. Dad called after me, I heard. But I ignored it and continued running. I decided to run to the woods, The place where everything quiet, just the wind and bird sounds.

'' I can not run more ..'' I thought to myself and decided to stay. I looked quickly around. No one was here but me. I sat down gently on the soft, wet grass. Behind me, a tree log. I leaned gently and slowly to the tree, With tears rinnandes down to his cheek.

''Porutos...'' I whispered with a lump in my throat. Where is my beautiful little bird?

I looked up at the trees and tried to listen carefully after him. I felt his ice white eyes against my neck, Which I shuddered off.

'' Porutos!'' I whispered higher.

A beautiful little bird with wings made of ice, fluttered around me with his beak against me. I forced myself to smile at him. I stretched out my hand slowly, and gently landed Porutos there. He hung his head a little to one side, Audited face as he realized that someone was wrong.

'' What is wrong, my friend?'' Porutos approached towards me and sat instead on my shoulder, his head leaning against my ear.

'' Mom is just sleeping, She has just signed her gorgeous eyes and fell asleep. Right, Porutos?'' I said was headed toward him. Porutos looked sadly at me, like he already knew what I meant. He knew everything about my family, More about my mom. I have always talked about her. I heard Porutos sighed silently and sorrowfully at me. He rubbed his back against my neck, a sign that showed consolation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not talking to you.

* * *

FLASHBACK! -

'' You little shit! We do not need a fairy in this school!'' Karofsky held his hands tightly around my neck, Too hard. I felt the blood began stopping and breathing became difficult.

'' Why do not you just go back to the closet and never come out? Or just kill yourself, huh?'' He whispered aggressively in my ear, while he strangled me harder as I were a teddy bear.

''S-St-o..'' Then, Everything came black.

I lost my voice. My everything. Doctors repeated the same questions as 'How are you?' 'Do you remember anything?'. Questions that I could never answer to. Dave's hands had hurt my neck. The doctors told me that chance was difficult because I could talk again, Or sing. I remember that I cried for days. The idea of never being able to sing again, Was heart breaking. All my dreams were nothing now. Just like a needle stuck in your heart, It felt. Carole, Finn and Dad was there to comfort me. But their comfort never made enough.

END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

'' Hey. Are you reday, Kiddo?'' Dad stuck his head in the door entrance to my room. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I turned and nodded to account for dad. Dad walked slowly towards me and put his arms around me gently into a hug. I replied to hug and leaned my head on his shoulder.

'' I'm so proud of you, Kurt.'' Told dad with a big smile on his face. He finished the hug and put a hand on my shoulder. I mimed a thank you and together we drove away - to my new school - Dalton Academy For Boys. - A new beginning I guess.

* * *

After the accident, my father was not herself anymore. Karofsky was expelled and had to pay for his staff, but it did not mean that he would never find me again. For he does. Each. Time. '' You will be moved to Dalton, Whether you like it or not.'' Told my dad. New Directions was sad of what happened. I remember their faces that day I told. Mercedes, My best friend's face, Was something I would never forget.

'' Kurt, I'm so sorry ..'' Mercedes let a few tears fall, while she hugged me.

* * *

'' Here we are, Kiddo.'' Dad parked the car and pointed towards a large building. I followed his finger and jumped. Honestly, the school looked exactly like a private school would look like, and looked very much like Hogwarts. Equally large and equal number of windows and doors. I reviewed the school very carefully before I turned my face to my father. Dad sighed heavily, put a hand on my shoulder before he went out of the car. I followed dad with small steps. Nervous, Scared, Scared, Scared .. Suddenly I stopped. My father noticed it and quickly shook his head before he put his arms around me.

'' You are going to be safe here, Kurt. I promise you. They have no-tolerance bullying here. Nobody can hurt you.'' He whispered in my ear while he gently pulled back.

I took a big breath and nodded shakily. You can do it, Kurt. I know that.

* * *

**Wes, Beatz, Blaine, David - Dalton.**

**Blaine Pov;**

'' I swear, He brings his Gavel everywhere he goes!'' Muttering David as he simultaneously massaged on his neck.

'' I hit you with a book, David. Not my Gavel.'' Wes rolled his eyes and put his book down.

'' Whatever ..'' David answered.

I rolled his eyes, wondered if they should ever grow up. I sighed quietly and went back to my homework.

'' Hey, Blaine, Have you heard about the new kid?'' Asked Beatz with a raised eyebrow. He sat down carefully. I looked up at him and put my arms crossed while I shook my head.

'' Yeah..I was going to meet someone new today. Why?'' I told them.

'' I heard that he was from McKinley high, That school two hours away..'' Told Beatz. David and Wes nodded slowly understanding.

'' Don't they have a Glee club called New Directions?'' I asked.

Beatz nodded before he continued:

''Yeah...Just..Watch out okey? Take it easy.'' He whispered before has disappeared out of the room and left us with puzzled faces.

* * *

I sat down on a chair and listened at my dad and Mr Dalton's talk. My dad had to sign at some papers and i had to read all of the rules. **How many hours will this take?, **I tought. I closed my eyes a bit, Feeling really teird. I didn't sleep good at all yesterday. I was too nervous and scared. Many things was spinning in my head right know, Too many Questions, No answers.

'' Here is your uniform, Mr. Kurt Hummel.'' I opened my eyes quickly and looked at Mr Dalton. Mr. Dalton put carefully my uniform at his desk in front of me. I mimed a friendly thanks and pulled out a fake smile. He handed me through a square paper - A map?

'' Here is a map, If you get lost. I think you already have seen how big our school is.'' Laughed Mr. Dalton with my dad. I nodded to account.

'' And one last thing, I hope you will have a great time here at Dalton. We are happy to have you.'' He said with a big smile on his face. I received the map, and my other things and my uniform with a fake smile and got up from the chair with my dad.

'' And don't forget to meet your mentor, Blaine Anderson lather. '' Said Mr. Dalton before we went out of his office. Blaine Anderson, Huh? I sighed heavily and decided to ignore it. I'm not here to get friends, I am here to feel safe.

End.

* * *

I'm sorry if somethin is wrong! That stupid translator is weird..Anyway.

Thanks for reading! :) / Miriam.


	3. Chapter 3

After that me and my dad had gone out of the principal's office, we decided to find the room that would belong to me-

''You are going to share room with a blond boy named Jeff Sterling.'' My dad told me, with his face down to the map. Did I think loud? I opened my mouth to warn him and tell him to keep his nose against his way. Quickly I shut my mouth when I reminded myself that I couldn't use my voice. How can I always forget? So instead I hit him soft on the arm. He quickly jumped.

''Oh-uh-huh?''

'Watch out' I mouthed as I rolled my eyes. He looked forward and nodded.

''I am.'' He murmured before he continued to go with his nose down in the map. I sighed quietly and followed after him.

* * *

Something me and Mercedes usually do when we are together, is watching the stars on the quiet, cold night. She always put her head down to my lap, As we lay down on a blanket. Okey, This may sound romantic, But trust me. I'm 100% Gay. Sometimes we talk about that time Mercedes thought we were dating and broke my car window.. We still laugh about it. When i lost my voice, She still were there for me. But then...something just happened. We didn't talk that much like we did before. I mean, Stay in touch. What if i ended being best friend with Rachel? Oh god, That would be horrible. Her wardrobe is the scariest thing in the world. I remember when Mercedes told Rachel that Rachel was the New Direction's best singer. I think i yelled at Mercedes after, Because i think we all can agree that Mercedes is the best singer in Glee Club. After me.

Oh god, I miss Glee club. I miss singing. I miss it so much. Why me? I shaked my head and started to look around the room. Dad left me for about...4 hours ago. I was sad that Carole and Finn coudn't come and say goodbye, But they did leave a call for me. That's good, Right?

I already packed up my thing and changed some stuff. The room had two beds, One for me and one for Jeff. I haven't meet Jeff yet, Where is he? I didn't meet anyone named Blaine Anderson either, But i don't even want to. I don't wanna meet Jeff too. (I wonder how he looks like..He's blond, I remember that..Maybe he has blue eyes? Or green? Is he gay? Or straight? Kurt!)..It was a big room, But at the same time, Small. Weird i guess. There were two windows, Big ones, Two wardrobes, ( Also big) And a bathroom, That i and Jeff were going to share. I don't like sharing..Ugh.

I looked out the window. The clouds were going home and the sun was soon gone. I smiled.

_'I wonder if Porutos miss me. How is he? What is he doing?'_ I thought. I was still sad that I couldn't bring him here to Dalton.

I looked down to my hand and moved to my new, Really ugly bed. But comfy. I laid down and looked up to the roof. Suddenly, The door opened. I looked straight into someone's eyes. Blue like the sky, And blond hair.

''Uh..Hi...I'm..eh...J-Jeff. Are you Kurt?'' He smiled nervously. I nodded slowly. He came inside the room and closed the door after him. Then he sat down on his bed. He still had his eyes one me,_ Please stop?_ It was a quiet, awkward silence.

''Soo...Do you enjoy Dalton, Kurt?'' He asked. I nodded, again. He raised his eyebrow. I could hear his mind. 'Why is he not talking?' hmm.

''Do you like sports?'' He asked with a big smile. I shrugged, Then i shook my head.

''Oh..Okey..Well, I'm going over to my friend's room for a boys night. Would you like to come? You can get to know us better..'' He looked down and shrugged. I sighed.

Should I say yes? I mean, what was I supposed to do there? I know I said that I weren't here to get any friends..but I guess I changed my mind. Jeff looked up to me and stood up. I think he waited for my answer, because he had his arms behind his back, tapping with his foot.

I shrugged again.

''Why are you not talking? Are you..uh..nervous? I don't bite.'' He smiled. _Does he always smile?_

My eyes were looking for my notebook. They were on a brown desk, With all my books on. Should I pick it up and write that I can't talk? Or should I just ignore him?

I nodded and shrugged at the same time, I forced a fake smile on my lips.

''Oh, Okey. I understand..Uh..See you, Kurt.'' He said. He turned around and opened the door.

Now, There were just me. I laid down my head on my pillow and moved on the side. I felt a cold, wet tear on my cheek. Suddenly there were more tears. I felt ashamed. I was so sad and angry on myself. If Karofsky didn't hurt me, I would still have my girly voice. Right now, I could sing songs with Porutos, Be at the mall and spend so much time with Mercedes and Santana. So much things I can't do now. I cried that night to sleep, I didn't even change my clothes to pajamas or brush my teeth. I was too sad to move or do anything. I keep asking myself:

_**Why me?**_

* * *

I'm really sorry this chapter was short! I promies i will (try) to make it longer. I'm sorry if the eng is wrong..Hope you liked it! Have a good day. / Miri.


End file.
